christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clarabelle's Christmas List
"Clarabelle's Christmas List" is the second of two Christmas episodes of the Disney animated series House of Mouse. It originally aired on Toon Disney on December 2, 2002. Synopsis The House of Mouse is hosting its special holiday show, and it starts off with Clarabelle Cow presenting the Main Street Yuletide Gossip. She announces that she has gotten her hands on Santa Claus's naughty-or-nice list, and that she is going to read it out loud at the end of the show. Her announcement gets the attention of the rest of the crew, to the point that they are worried that they might turn out to be on the naughty list. They tell Mickey that they plan to take a look at the list to find out, but Mickey refuses to take part in their scheme. After Mickey's "Mouse on the Streets" interviews are shown, Daisy, Minnie, Horace, Goofy, and Donald try to snatch Santa's list from Clarabelle, but to no avail. She gives it to Mickey to hold on to until she has to read it, since she knows that everyone trusts him. But when he thinks she has left, Mickey takes a look at the list and Clarabelle catches him in the act. talking with Mickey near the end of the episode.]] At the end of the show, Clarabelle says that she is disappointed because almost everyone (with the exception of the villains) was on the nice list at the beginning, but because they kept trying to steal the list, she has now moved everyone's names onto the naughty list. The crew objects, saying that only Santa can do that. Mickey scolds them, saying he told them it was naughty for them to try and look at Santa's list, but that's when Santa himself shows up and tells Mickey that he has been watching him. Mickey thinks that Santa saw him peeking at the list earlier and apologizes, but Santa says he was watching Mickey's "Mouse on the Street" interviews earlier and asks what Mickey is talking about. Busted, Clarabelle apologizes to Santa for trying to read his list to everyone and editing it without his permission, and Santa forgives her, leading her to announce that "Santa is the nicest of all." Featured shorts Both shorts originally appeared in episodes of . * "Donald on Ice" * "Mickey's Christmas Chaos" Cast Note: Ariel, Jafar, the March Hare, the Beast, Snow White, Gus Goose,, Dumbo, the Penguin Waiters, Princess Aurora, Winnie the Pooh, the Fates, Piglet, Kaa, Mowgli, Genie, Tigger, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, King Hubert, Lumiere, Cogsworth, J. Thaddeus Toad, Hades, Pinocchio, Geppetto, a Card Soldier, Philoctetes, Belle, and Princess Jasmine make cameo appearances, but do not have speaking roles. Huey, Dewey and Louie also appear, but do not speak in the main segments. See also * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse * "Pete's Christmas Caper" External links * * * Category:Episodes Category:Disney Category:Originally aired on Toon Disney Category:Santa Claus filmography Category:2002 releases